1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to a device constructed for use in cleaning garbage disposal units without splattering and without damage to the disposal units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning devices in the form of brushes and other wiping apparatuses are well known in the prior art.
Also, special devices have been constructed for plunging and/or pushing garbage materials into and through garbage disposal units. For example, design U.S. Pat. No. D 274,273 to Auerbach discloses a combined garbage disposal plunger and brush. Design U.S. Pat. No. D 292,835 to Schaber shows a garbage pusher while utility U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,761 to Loos and 3,765,275 to Johnson disclose other garbage pushers for garbage disposal units.
Unfortunately, when using devices such as those described above, typically dirty water and other solid/liquid combinations splatter upward often spraying the user and their clothes as well as the nearby countertop and the floor.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use pushing and brushing devices for garbage disposal units, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a garbage disposal cleaning device which may be used by individuals without the undesired splattering described above. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique garbage disposal cleaning device of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.